


Another Day of Living

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of gore, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Implication fo Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Metahumans, Mutant Powers, Zombie Apocalypse, a lot of curses, light fluff, no one dies I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: They just want to continue living.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Another Day of Living

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first take on this kind of genre and i'm really happy with the feedback that i got from my beta readers >< you know who you are already so thank you for helping me with this one >< i really appreciate it 
> 
> i hope you will like this one because i'm really happy with what i wrote ><
> 
> enjoy!~

The snarling and scratching of the _Z_ s on the window glass are the only sounds that can be heard in the eerily quiet abandoned room while Baekhyun is trying to stop himself from crying even though it was futile.

  
  


_Because he can’t believe that he lost Chanyeol._

  
  


Baekhyun blames himself for being careless and stupid. He should have just helped Chanyeol with packing the supplies that they needed from the grocery but instead, he wandered to the toys area and even tried to get a toy from the top of the shelf. Baekhyun ended up pushing the toy to the other side of the shelf causing it to fall and making a loud crashing sound that attracted a lot of _Z_ s. Damn it.

  
  


_Fucking stupid, Baekhyun._

  
  


He just wanted to get something for Chanhyun, their son. Baekhyun just wanted to make Chanhyun feel normal even a little because their son was still a kid and it had been his birthday last week. It was supposed to be a surprise gift for Chanhyun but now? How can Baekhyun face their son without Chanyeol? How can Baekhyun tell him that because of his carelessness and stupidity, they lost Chanyeol?

  
  


His love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His husband.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fucking stupid world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun should be worrying about how he will get out and face the horde of _Z_ s outside, but here he is crying like a baby, but can you blame him? He lost Chanyeol. Right in front of him, he saw how Chanyeol was swallowed with the overwhelming horde that came out of nowhere.

  
  


_“Baekhyun! Run! Fuck, just go!”_

  
  


Those were Chanyeol’s last words to him and then— 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He ran.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He fucking ran away and left Chanyeol by himself because he knew that he could not do anything at that point, the _Z_ s were too many and—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Baekhyun was fucking scared._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything changed when a chemical factory suddenly exploded with no clear reason and the next day, their country was filled with _Z_ s. People coming back from the dead or in short, zombies but they never called them with the term “zombie” so they opted to just call them “ _Z_ s”. Baekhyun can still remember that day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanhyun and he were quietly lounging in their living room and waiting for Chanyeol to come home because the other had some things to fix in their laboratory. His husband was the head scientist in a pharmaceutical company so most of the time, Chanyeol would be stuck at the laboratory or he could be busy but the taller would always find time to be with his family. So, it was a surprise for Baekhyun when he saw Chanyeol’s bloodied shirt and frantic face telling them to pack up because they were leaving.

  
  


From that day on, they lived their lives with _Z_ s seeing their mangled and decomposing body and hearing their snarls that always made Baekhyun shiver with fear because it was uncertain if they’ll be able to see another day so they promised to each other that they would always live each day to the fullest. They were able to meet with some people along the way and later on formed their own little community.

  
  
  
  
  


_Everything was fine up until now._

  
  
  
  
  


It was supposed to be a normal scouting day for them. They would go to the nearest grocery store and pack up some supplies that they would need but now, Baekhyun is not even sure if he can go back to their community or if he does go back, what face would he be able to show to their friends? To Chanhyun?

  
  


_Chanyeol was the only one who was keeping them all together but now that he is gone, Baekhyun does not know what to do anymore._

  
  


“Cha-Chanyeol— I— Fuck— I can’t—” Baekhyun cannot even speak properly with the thoughts that are swimming in his head. He really does not know what to do without Chanyeol by his side. For a twenty-nine-year-old man, he sure is acting like a very pathetic man.

  
  


So, he cried. Badly sobbing on his arms that were resting on his knees. Crying as if it would solve his problem. As if it would kill every single _Z_ outside the room. As if it would bring Chanyeol back to him.

  
  
  
  
  


_He really is pathetic and stupid._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Baek! Baekhyun! Babe!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun feels like he is dreaming right now because that cannot be Chanyeol’s voice, right? Those cannot be the same hands that he always feels on his body, that are shaking his shoulders right now, right?

  
  


_That is not Chanyeol seated in front of him with his bloodied face and arms, right?_

  
  


“Thank God, you are okay. I don’t know what I will do if anything happened to you.” Baekhyun was pulled into a sturdy chest and he was enveloped with those same arms that held him every night. He just realized now that he has been spacing out and that the person in front of him is indeed Chanyeol.

  
  


“Cha-Chanyeol!” Baekhyun hugged his husband back as if it would be the last time because, _fucking hell_ , Chanyeol is alive and breathing, “But, I saw you— Chanyeol, is that a bite mark? Shit— Fuck—”

  
  


“Baekhyun, calm down.” Chanyeol looks so calm right now as if he was not bitten by a _Z_ but before Baekhyun can speak again, he saw right in front of him how the bite mark and the other wounds on Chanyeol’s body healed by themselves.

  
  


_He cannot believe what he saw. So Chanyeol is a—_

  
  


“Love, I’m fine. We’re fine.” Chanyeol pulled him again to hug, “Let’s go home to Chanhyun?” And Chanyeol smiled at him with his eyes crinkled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun can still smell the lingering smell of burnt flesh in the air but he did not pay attention to it because he was stunned with the beautiful sunrise right now.

  
  


Holding Chanyeol’s hand, they live to see another day and they will keep doing it for each other and for Chanhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you have some questions, i'll be happy to answer them after this round because i feel like you will really have some questions hehehehehe
> 
> twitter: @yeol_in_kyoong  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/yeol_in_kyoong  
> ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yeol_in_kyoong


End file.
